Sweet L.A. Life: The Final Year
Twice Blessed: The Final Year is part of the Twice Blessed franchise and the last spin-off series to be published. A double edition of the final book, Graduation, included the first book from the TB series, New Life, New Adventures, and a letter from creator Maryam Wells. The series is considered the most contemporary and realistic of the franchise. The Final Year series continued the earthquake plot that took place in the final Twice Blessed books, notably that the earthquake destroyed three locations at Belmont High: The library, three classrooms in the D-Building, and the textbook room in the same D-building. As a result, the computer room is used for the library until it is repaired. Meanwhile, Lancaster High students were forced to transfer to Belmont High due to overcrowding and several new characters are introduced. The series ends when the twins graduate from high school and their story is continued in the Sweet L.A. Life: The College Years series, where they go to community college, due to their parents' not being able to afford to send them to four-year University. *Senior Year: The twins start their senior year at Belmont with new students and new adventures. *First Date: The twins go on their first date with Ethan and Sean since splitting up with their boyfriends. *Secrets Exposed: At the annual slumber party, Brandy accidently reveals kissing Caitlyn's ex, Paul, causing a rift with the twins. *Sexual Harrassment: Caitlyn's new boss at Java The Hutt, tries to make a move on her, harrassing her. Brandy catches a bad cold from Emma and Caitlyn must take care of her-- even though she's angry at her for kissing her ex-boyfriend. *May The Best Bitch Win: Brandy and Rachel compete for Sean. *There's something about Brandy: Brandy is haunted by memories of Mrs. Crawford's death. *Retiring Mom: When Tess takes a week off from work to wonder what retirement is like, she asks the twins to take over to learn about the family business; Tess gets surprising news. *TB or not TB: The threat of Tuberculiosis sends the twins into panic. *Cheer Prank Wars: Bally and Lancaster cheerleaders start a prank war. Brandy's feud with Rachel intensifies. *Teacher's Pets: Sienna, Brandy, Caitlyn, and Chelsea developes crush on a cute history teacher. *Senior Picture Day: Brandy developes an alregic reaction on her face before senior picture day; Caitlyn is worried about wearing an ugly blouse for senior picture day. *Senior Week: As Belmont High underclassmen prepares for the CST, the seniors, including the twins have a senior week party. *College Road Trip: The twins and their friends go on a road trip to the colleges of their choice. *Senior Switch Day: The twins switch places when Brandy suspects that Sean is chating on her and Caitlyn masquerades as her twin to stay in school. *Senior Prank: A Senior Prank nearly gets the twins in trouble with Mrs. Sherwood. *Party at the Santa Monica Pier: The senior class takes a senior class trip to Santa Monica Pier. *Magical Prom Night: After learning they're going to part ways, Caitlyn and Ethan break up at their senior prom. Caitlyn's ex-fiancee returns as Caitlyn's substitute prom date. *Graduation: Brandy and Sean break up just before graduation; Sabrina Coles returns for graduation; The twins and the graduates go to Disneyland for Grad Nite. Special Editions *Caitlyn's Diary: Volume 3: Caitlyn recalls her engagemant to ex, Paul, the earthquake, and senior year. *Brandy's Diary: Volume 3: Brandy recalls falling for Matt Edwards, the earthquake that killed her mean teacher, the guilt over Mrs. Crawford's death, kissing her sister's ex-fiancee, Paul, and senior year. *Our 18th birthday, Hell Yeah!: The twins turn 18. Returning Characters Megan Hale Ever since the earthquake, Brandy is fully recovered from her twisted ankle but she has kept her secret kiss with Paul Porter from Megan. Back at Belmont High, she developed an intense antagonism between her and new cheerleader, Rachel Scott. The ex-girlfriend of Jenny's new interest, Sean Cameron. Although Megan attend Bally and Rachel attended Lancaster High, their feud intensified. Jenny unwittingly revealed her kiss with her sister's ex, Paul Porter at a slumber party causing a rift between her and Megan. The two leter patched things up and battled a bad cold they gotten from Emma. In Senior Switch Day, Jenny feared that Sean would cheat on her for Rachel, so she convinced Megan to switch places with her so she can be certain. In Graduation, Megan and Jenny applied to the same community college in L.A. to i Jenny Hale Jenny returns from her paris vacation after her horrible experience with the earthquake and her breakup with fiancee, Paul Porter. Though still a member of the cheerleading squad, she joined the fashion club, when Jenny decided to go into fashion business. She experimented with drinking, sexual harrassment, and attempted date rape. Jenny began dating Ethan Ford, a biracial basketball player who transfered to Bally High, they quickly develop a strong attraction to one another. They worked together at Java the Hut, the same place where Jenny was sexually harassed. Jenny's tight relationship with twin, Megan because tumultuous after she revealed at a slumber party that Megan kissed Jenny's ex, Paul during the earthquake. Jenny gets angry at her for keeping it a secret from her all that time, causing a rift between them. The two later patched things up and caught a bad cold from their little sister, Emma. Jenny and Ethan later break up at their senior prom after he is offered a basketball scholarship to USC. Jenny decides to go to community college to study fashion. New Characters *Ethan Ford Ethan was one of many Lancaster High student who transferred to Bally. He first insulted Brandy and Caitlyn for being their own girly self. Then he and Caitlyn started dating. until they broke up in Magical Prom Night. *Sean Cameron Sean is Brandy's new boyfriend for the final year. He's good looking, and attractive. He first catches Brandy's eye in the first book, Senior year. They break up in the last book, Graduation. *Chelsea Owens Chelsea is the new bubbly and dimwited new girl at Bally High, she's a new cheerleader on the Belmont High's cheerleading squad, replacing Sonia Martinez, who had left Bally to attend continuation school after getting pregnant. *Rachel Scott Rachel is Sean's ex-girlfriend. She hated Brandy for hooking up with Sean. She still a student at Lancaster High, but the two clashed for Sean.